helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Arihara Kanna
|image = AriharaKanna-TokiEntertainment-2016.jpg |caption = Arihara Kanna, 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress, model |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = (2004-2009) BLUE ROSE (2010-2016) Toki Entertainment (2016-) |label = (2004-2009) |group1 = ℃-ute |mcolor1 = Red |join1 = January 2, 2006 |left1 = July 9, 2009 |days1 = 3 Years, 6 Months, 8 Days |debutsingle1 = Massara Blue Jeans |lastsingle1 = FOREVER LOVE |group2 = Hello Pro Egg |join2 = June 20, 2004 |generation2 = 1st Generation |left2 = January 2, 2006 |days2 = 1 Year, 6 Months, 14 Days |acts = ℃-ute, Hello Pro Egg, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜), now simply known as Kanna (栞菜), is a Japanese actress under Toki Entertainment. She is a former member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute. She originally joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in 2004 and was added to ℃-ute on January 2, 2006. On July 9, 2009, she resigned from the group and Hello! Project without a graduation ceremony. A year later, Arihara made her return to entertainment as a stage actress. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Arihara Kanna was born on June 15, 1993 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004-2007 Arihara Kanna joined Hello! Project in 2004 after passing the Hello Pro Egg audition. She later became a member of the Hello Pro Egg unit Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. On January 2, 2006, it was announced during the Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ concert, that Arihara would join ℃-ute as an eighth member."℃-ute 有原栞菜加入" (in Japanese). ℃-ute (via YouTube). 2012-08-23. This made her the only group member that was not from Hello! Project Kids. In February 2006, she became a member of the Little Gatas futsal team, then joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as a reserve player in December 2007. 2009 On January 22, Arihara left the Gatas Brilhantes H.P. futsal team."Gatas Brilhantes H.P. メンバーに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Official Site. 2006-01-22. (Archived) On February 26, it was announced that Arihara was having difficulty performing onstage due to having a bunion deformity, and would not be able to attend the HELLO! 10TH PARTY2 ~Hello Pro Kanshasai~ event that week. She would also be absent from Hello! Project activities, including activities in ℃-ute, while receiving treatment and the rest of ℃-ute had to keep performing as a 6-member band, releasing two singles without her."『℃-ute 有原栞菜』に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2009-02-26. (Archived)"「℃-ute」有原栞菜が離脱、当面は６人で活動" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2009-02-26. (Archived) On July 9, after a four month absence, Arihara decided to resign from ℃-ute and Hello! Project because she no longer wanted to be part of the idol world and wanted to return to the life of a normal girl."『℃-ute 有原栞菜』に関する大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2009-07-11. (Archived)"℃-ute、活動休止中だった有原栞菜が脱退" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2009-07-11."℃-ute有原栞菜、活動休止経て7月9日付けで脱退" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-07-11. However, news blog cyzo woman claimed that the bunion was not the only reason why Arihara left Hello! Project and believed that it was also a result of a scandal which came to light almost a year earlier in the summer of 2008, when the magazine BUBKA published photos of Arihara on a date with Johnny's Entertainment member Hashimoto Ryosuke, which neither of their agencies gave a response to."恐怖！　次々と消える「ジャニタレを愛したアイドルたち」" (in Japanese). cyzo woman. 2009-07-14. 2010 Arihara made a return to the public eye in early 2010, when Umeda Erika revealed on her blog that they were still in touch with each other."正解は、、、" (in Japanese). Umeda Erika Official Blog. 2010-04-11."(●∪З∪●)ゝ☆" (in Japanese). Umeda Erika Official Blog. 2010-04-18. On May 31, Arihara opened an official Ameba blog."はじめましてっ" (in Japanese). Kanna Offiical Blog. 2010-05-31. On June 24, she became a talent under BLUE ROSE with her stage name simply becoming Kanna."Kanna" (in Japanese). BLUE ROSE. (Archived) Arihara planned to resuming activities as a stage actress. 2011 Arihara starred in a direct-to-video movie produced by ZEN PICTURES titled Joshikousei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi and Saya, which was released July 22."女子高生特務捜査官　ナギ アンド サヤ" (in Japanese). ZEN PICTURES Official Web Site. 2016 From January 6 to January 11, Arihara performed in Quantum Dolls, alongside fellow former Hello! Project member Sudo Maasa, which she portrayed the character Asamiya Mayumi.Quantum Dolls Official Website At the end of January, Arihara ended her contract with BLUE ROSE."12.27 年忘れイベント_" (in Japanese). Kanna Official Blog. 2015-12-27. (Archived) She also decided to close her Ameba blog in relation to her departure from the agency, but would continue using Twitter."ブログ閉鎖のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Kanna Official Blog. 2016-01-13. (Archived) On March 18, she joined Toki Entertainment.https://twitter.com/kanna93_coco/status/710747496490795008 2017 In February 2017, Kanna had a small part in a film called Futsuu Ja Nai Shokugyou (Not an Ordinary Line of Work). In March, she reprised the role of Himari (/Mikaela) in Shubester's Promise (the third play in the series, “Assault Lily x Ludvico's Private Girls School”) at The Pocket Theatre, in Nakano. (she had also appeared in the second play in that series, Shubester’s Secret, in September 2016) In June, she played the female lead in Good and Evil (the third play in the “Tribe” series), which was staged at the Rikkoukai Hall, in Kitashinagawa. In July, she held a Birthday Event at Tangerine, a club in Shibuya. The event was held a month late, due to her commitments acting in Good and Evil during her actual birthday. She appeared in Koi-suru Anchihiirou (An Anti-Hero in Love) in October, an action-comedy, staged at the Shinjuku Star-field theatre. She concluded a busy end to the year by immediately going into a role in another play in November, titled Reality Not Realistic, before taking a role in the December production of Hebi no Ashu (Serpent Sub-Species) (Kanna was part of the "Team B" cast, appearing in select performances between 21st and 26th December). Personal Life Education= When Arihara joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth year elementary school student. |-|Friendships= *'Umeda Erika:' Arihara is best friends with fellow former ℃-ute member Umeda Erika. |-|Name Meaning= Arihara Kanna was named after her mother's favorite flower, canna. Coincidentally, Umeda Erika was also named after her mother's favorite flower, erica. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Arihara Kanna: *'Kanna-chan' (かんな): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Kan-kan' (かんかん): MC Makoto gave her the nickname "Kan-kan". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) *'Stage Name:' Kanna (栞菜) *'Nickname:' Kanna-chan (かんなちゃん), Arikan (ありかん), Kan-kan (かんかん), Kan-chan (かんちゃん), Kannan (かんなん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Former ℃-ute Color': Red *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Egg **2006-01-02: Member **2009-02-26: Hiatus **2009-07-09: Left *'Years in ℃-ute:' 3 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2006) ***Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) **℃-ute (2006–2009) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) (Reserve player) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Melon, ume, chicken *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Looks Up To: ' Yaguchi Mari Discography Solo DVDs *2011.01.27 Smile Again *2011.06.22 Ano Toki Collabration DVDs *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ Dicography Featured In Singles= ;℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (Debut/Indies) *Soku Dakishimete (Indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (Indies) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles (Indies) *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE (Last) |-|Albums= ;℃-ute *Cutie Queen VOL.1 *② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *④ Akogare My STAR ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 |-|Group Songs= *2007 Bokura no Kagayaki (with Umeda Erika and Okai Chisato) *2008 Sweeeets (with Okai Chisato) *2009 Aishiteru Aishiteru (with Nakajima Saki) |-|Concerts= ;℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2010.12.18 Kanna (かんな) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou *Suppin to Namida (スッピンと涙。) by Goto Maki *I WISH by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Otome COCORO (乙女COCORO) by °C-ute *Mikan (みかん) by Morning Musume Works Movies *2011.02.03 Hiromi-kun! Zenkoku Sou Banchou e no Michi (ヒロミくん!全国総番長への道) *2011.07.22 Joshikosei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi and Saya (女子高生特務捜査官) *2011 lacrimal (short film) *2011 Gekiatsu ~Midsummer's Etude~ (ゲキアツ〜真夏のエチュード〜) *2011 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker・Deadly Night Shade (時空警察ヴェッカー・デッドリーナイトシェイド) *2011 TF *2012 Soup ~Umarekawari no monogatari~ (スープ〜生まれ変わりの物語〜) *2013 Battle of Hiromi-kun! ~The High School SAMURAI BOY~ (バトル・オブ・ヒロミくん! 〜The High School SAMURAI BOY〜) *2013 Real jin okami game (リアル人狼ゲーム) *2013 Gebaruto (ゲバルト) *2013 00 (Zero Zero) (00（ゼロゼロ）) *2014 Kekkon zenya (結婚前夜) *2014 Hiromi-kun! 3 Osoroshi Yama no Bourei Banchou (ヒロミくん! 3 恐ろし山の亡霊番長) TV Programs *2006–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2006 ℃-ute has come. ~℃-ute ga Yatte Kita~ (℃-ute has come.～キュートガヤッテキタ～) (2 episodes) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) Music Videos *2012 Ame Nochi Hare (雨のち晴れ) - Idol College"アイドルカレッジ「雨のち晴れ」ミュージックビデオ" (in Japanese). Idol College (via YouTube). 2012-07-12. Internet *2011-2012 New BanPresto News (バンプレちゃんねる) (as MC) Theater *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2010.10.15 ALICE in Deadly School (アリスインデッドリースクール) (as a guest) *2011.02.03-06 Rakka Girl (落下ガール) *2011.06.22-26 VAMPIRE HUNTER *2011.08.10-14 Stranger than Paradise ~Deep Love~ (Stranger than Paradise 〜深愛〜) *2011.09.13-18 Kimi wa Shiranai (キミハ・シラナイ) *2011.11.01-16 Jikuu keisatsu Wecker x Noel Cendre (時空警察ヴェッカーχ ノエルサンドレ) *2012.01.11-15 Sorairo drop (空色ドロップ) *2012.03.05 Shin tanabata densetsu "Kiraboshi tennyo" (新・七夕伝説「煌星★天女」) *2012.04.12 Gekka no Orchestra (月下のオーケストラ) (as guest) *2012.04.18 #02 "Book Gallery Cafe -Grimm no mori-" (#02「Book Gallery Cafe-グリムの森-」) (as a guest) *2012.05.22-27 Momotaro gaiden ~Rising hero~ (桃太郎外伝〜ライズアップヒーロー!〜) *2012.07.19-29 GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 ~namida no dorai matini girl ni rival shutsugen~ (GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 〜涙のドライマティーニ ガールズにライバル出現!?〜) *2012.11.21-25 Last holiday ~Owaranai uta~ (ラスト ホリディ 〜終わらない歌〜) *2012.12.18-23 Sengoku korin GIRL (戦国降臨GIRL) *2013.03.22 ALICE in Deadly School Orutanatibu (アリスインデッドリースクール オルタナティブ) (as guest) *2013.04.17-21 Henachoko Venus (へなちょこヴィーナス) *2013.06.05-09 SING! *2013.07.03-07 Sengoku korin girls (戦国降臨ガールズ) *2013.08.09 ASU (as guest) *2013.08.14-18 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker 1983 (時空警察ヴェッカー1983) *2013.11.13-17 Wakasa hime monogatari -Tanegashima kara mirai e- (若狭姫物語 -種子島から未来へ-) *2013.12.06-09 Crossing, Christmas, Clearance. *2013.12.23 Samurai Cowboy (サムライカウボーイ) *2014.02.06-17 Kofuku (hapiness) record (幸福（ハピネス）レコード) *2014.02.21-22 Nekketsu seishun gassho monogatari "Dream kuresshendo" dai 1 sho (熱血青春合唱物語『ドリームクレッシェンド!!!』第1章) *2014.03.12-16 Kaminari ke oka ni yuki ga furu (雷ヶ丘に雪が降る) *2014.04.09-13 Gyakuten saiban ~Gyakuten no spotlight~ (逆転裁判 〜逆転のスポットライト〜) *2014.05.28-06.01 Copyright. *2014.07.16-21 Kizame, waga ga hada ni kun no ibuki wo (刻め、我ガ肌ニ君ノ息吹ヲ) *2014.10.01-05 Pirates of the Desert 2 ~Akatsuki-koku no Rougoku~ (Pirates of the Desert 2 〜アカツキ国の牢獄〜) *2014.10.29-11.03 Sengoku Kourin GIRL・ReBirth (戦国降臨ガール・ReBirth) *2014.12.17-21 Seven Friends ・ Seven Minutes (セブンフレンズ・セブンミニッツ) *2015.01.30-02.01 Nostalgia Note 『Hishou』 (Nostalgia Note「飛翔」) Radio *2011.01.29-02.05 Love YOKOHAMA *2011.02.06-27 Aigaku Ooedo Idol Gakuen (アイガク 大江戸アイドル学園) *2011.07.10;17;31 Tokyo Idol Collection (Tokyoアイドルコレクション) Trivia *She is the only member from ℃-ute to not be from the Hello Project Kids Audition. *Her favorite school subject was music. *Has said the Hello! Project member she respects the most is Yaguchi Mari. *She is a fan of the Korean pop girl group Wonder Girls. As seen on her blog, she had bought merchandise from the group. *In Yorosen!, she taught ℃-ute and Michishige Sayumi about art. *It was discovered that Umeda Erika and Arihara were still in contact, after a Twitter post made by Umeda. See Also *Gallery:Arihara Kanna References }} External Links *Toki Entertainment Profile *Twitter *Instagram *Official Blog (archived) *BLUE ROSE Profile (archived) cs:Arihara Kanna de:Arihara Kanna es:Arihara Kanna Category:C-ute Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1993 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Blood Type A Category:June Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Red Member Color Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Gemini Category:Rooster